Arrested
by westkitsune
Summary: The Prefect's Bathroom is just for Prefects to bathe on. Or is it? We catch two certain Marauders sneaking in on two certain prefects. Contains slash. SBRL, JPLE. A little dose of HD and RHr.


**Disclaimer:** I do not, sadly, own any HP character. JK does.

**Author:** There was this challenge in the Sirius Black fansite immeritusdotorg forum, and I fancied taking up the challenge. It was an old challenge, though, and I've written this when the challenge was given but wasn't able to post it, but still, what the heck. A drabble of sorts, because I just fancied that one of each of my favorite pairings were Prefects, and the Prefect's Bathroom was just the perfect place for, well, you know, -wink.wink-.

**Challenge:** Start a fic with the words: "Sirius, you can't do that, you'll get us both arrested!" or, well, something like that, -feels sheepish- I'm not quite sure, but, oh well. I'm not really sure if they use the word 'arrested' in the Wizarding World, but in this fic they don't.

**Warnings:** Contains Slash. As in, malelovesmale. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Pairings:** Sirius/Remus, James/Lily, and a little dose of Harry/Draco and Ron/Hermione in the end.

**Arrested**

"Sirius, you can't do that, you'll get us both arrested!"

"But that's the thrill of it, dear Prongs..." Sirius turned to James, looking sheepish as he leaned against the statue of Bories the Bewildered. "Jeez, that 'impressing Lily' craze is going through you thick skull, what in Merlin's name is arrested? You watch to much muggle movies, and you no longer join me and Wormtail in pranking as much as before."

James fidgeted and his eyes darted inconspicuously around the deserted fifth floor. "You do remember what happened last OWLs... If Lily finds out..."

"Yeah, never heard the end of it from Moony," Sirius shrugged and the dark-haired boy proceeded to count four doors to his left, nimble fingers insistently tapping against wood. "And please, don't act like you don't want to see them as much as I do."

Sirius turned to look at James, looking so serious that James took a step back. "I won't have any regrets, even after this." Gray eyes watched his friend's face for a long, silent moment, before returning to his work. He grinned as he found what he was looking for. "Bingo!"

James blushed a horrible shade of red and tried not to think of dirty thoughts. Needless to say, he was not quite succeeding. Sirius pressed his ear against the door and to his immense satisfaction he heard the sound of running water behind it. He beckoned James closer. "They're there. What was the password again, Prongs?"

The bespectacled boy fidgeted some more and stuttered out an answer. Sirius looked at him incredulously for a moment before shaking his head. "For Pete's sake, James, when it comes to Evans you act like bloody Wormtail. Every night you keep muttering, "Oh Lily, please... No, wait, don't hit me! Ouch!""

Hazel eyes glared at the smug and smirking look on his bestfriend's face, which was quite hard to decipher in the dark corridor. He gave his own sneer and with a grunt he muttered, "At least I don't forget to put Silencing charms almost every night. Someone just wouldn't let others sleep with his unmistakable moans and insistent whines for a certain werewolf."

"Ah, Touche."

James seemed satisfied with his answer, because he started to like he's already in a line-up of his impending death like a prisoner of war. He took a nervous breath and whispered, "Witch's spell."

The door creaked open and two raven-haired heads peeked inside, curious eyes looking around. Sirius squinted and as the mist fades away, he sees Lily neck-deep in the huge bathing pool and Remus on the other end. The mermaid on the wall was trying to flirt with the annoyed-looking werewolf, and Sirius didn't know whether to feel jealous or amused.

Sirius took his time to let his eyes wander in the expanse of torso exposed by his, well, boyfriend, for lack of better words. He always thought that Remus' body was normal - minus the scars ofcourse. It didn't remind him of a sculpted marble statue or something made by a God. No, his may be nothing special - the usual pale-skinned, lithe and scar-littered body that's just like any other boy's - yet Sirius thinks he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. For the thousandth time he thinks to himself that if only he could find a solution to save Remus from his pains, he would gladly go through hell and back for it.

The two Prefects seemed to be in the middle of a conversation, and the two Marauders had to strain their ears to catch some snippets of the talk.

"-like him. Having a soft spot for him, Lily?"

They watched as a blush spread across Lily's cheeks and she snapped back at Remus, "I don't see you complaining to your boyfriend when he and, I still say, that annoying James go on their litle rule-breaking escapades."

Remus shrugs, "Part of loving the mutt..er...man." He looked pointedly at her. "I didn't hear you say no when I suggested you're starting to like James."

As Lily spluttered and James turned a darker shade of red, Sirius thinks about to something the two Prefects talked about. Ah, marauding. He loved the feel of it. The endless nights of twists and turns to dimly-lit corridors and secret passageways, the thrill of rounding every corner, dashing at every shadow and rushed silence whenever Filch passes. Causing havoc and mayhem with every step in deep satisfaction that, hell, no teacher knows! They could continue to dance aroung the Hogwarts grounds, that is...

"JAMES POTTER!"

...until they're caught.

"Bad luck, Prongs," snickered Sirius as the two stepped back lest incur more the wrath of an angry Lily. They dashed down the corridor as if the wind was on their heels.Yet as they burst past the Fat Lady and leaned heavily against the wall, staggering for thier breath, James thought he'd never felt so content in his life.

Laughing the two boys sank on the couches. After a few minutes Sirius bid James goodnight and scampered up to their Dormitory, still chuckling. James enjoyed the silence of the Common Room for a while before the paiting once again opened to reveal an angry Lily and an amused Remus. James stood up as Lily drew near him and she glared at him. "You are so immature, Potter. I hate you."

James shrugs and grins, "That's ok, I love you anyway." And with that he stole a kiss to her cheek and dashed up after Sirius before Lily could make a response. Lily stood shocked, placing a hand against her cheek as she watched James disappear. Remus approached her from behind and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Give him a chance, Lily, and you'll see he's not so bad after all." Then the werewolf retreated as well to thier Dormitory.

Later that night, as Remus was preparing to go to sleep, he sees Sirius approach his bed with that shy puppy look he always gives his boyfriend when he does something mischievious but wants the amber-eyed boy to forgive him. Remus sighs.

"I won't even ask."

Sirius beams and climbs to Remus' bed, chuckling as he heard James muttering, "Hm, Lily... Oh no! Ouch!", before closing the curtains around the four-poster bed. Remus looked at him in an exasperated way, then he rolled his eyes as if to ask, 'Why me?' as Sirius grinned cockily and pulled the werewolf into his arms.

"Silly mutt," Remus stated quite fondly. "You'll never grow up." Sirius chuckled at that as he leans in to capture Remus' lips in a kiss.

Years Afterwards:

"Ron, you can't do that, you'll get us both arrested!"

Ron paused, hand on the doorknob of a rather familiar-looking wooden door, four doors to the left of a certain statue named Boris. "What's arrested?"

"Nevermind. You do know you're a Prefect, right?"

Ron shrugs, "Anyway," he interjects, "It's only Hermione," Here Ron blushes a deep scarlet shade, "and Malfoy in there. Just a peek, Harry, I promise."

Harry chokes and flushed at the mention of Draco taking a bath. He tried to steer his mind's course from, ahem, such unthinkable, sort of naughty thoughts about a certain Order spy who, in his opinion, has the most perfect pale, soft body. Nope, not thinking of dirty thoughts, not at all. The Boy-Who-Lived tried to hide the blush rising up his cheeks as Ron said the password.

If two Marauders would have seen them now - a certain bespectacled boy and a certain pureblood, gray-eyed one - the former would have fainted that somehow his son acquired the same qualities, and type in love-hate relationships - to a Malfoy no less - while the latter would only give a bark-like laugh and think that, well, some things never change.

**--Fin--**

Author: Whew, finished! Now to find inspiration to continue my yet-to-be-continued-where-the-reviewers-whom-i-love-so-much-are-really-getting-mad-at-me fics. I'm so, so sorry, especially those who are waiting for "My Salvation." Come March, after I graduate, I'll definitely write a lot. Once again, so sorry!


End file.
